Rach's Origin
by rachlonestar
Summary: Rach Lonestar is introduced, Nosedive saves someone, a human helps Dragaunus. My first fan fic if ya read it please review it! :)


Rach's Origin  
Rated Pg or R for violence.   
  
Nosedive darted down the road on his duckcycle. He hated this kind of weather.. super windy, drizzly and cloudy. He didn't know why Mallory had to act like she's all that and a bad of chips. Personality he thought she had no chips left in the bag.   
  
"Man why does she have to be like that?" He muttered to himself.   
  
He arrived at Captain Comics that his friends; Thrash and Mookie owned. He got off his bike rather slowly. He looked into the store to see if they were open because it was early in the morning. Nosedive was happy to see Thrash behind the counter. He knocked on the door, Thrash looked up and smiled when he noticed it was Nosedive. Thrash unlocked the door and Nosedive heard the bell chime when he walked into the store.   
  
"Hey Thrash where's Mookie?"  
  
"Hey Dive, she's in the back getting more comics off the truck, here to buy us out again?"   
  
"No, I did that yesterday..I'm broke! I'm just here because I had to get out of that place."  
  
"The Pond?" asked Thrash.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?" Thrash looked confused  
  
. "Mallory, She is complaining for me saving her life."  
  
"What? Somethings wrong in her head man."  
  
Mookie and a blonde girl came in from the back caring about six boxes each. Nosedive looked confused, It was 6 in the morning the store isn't open to no one else so who is that blonde girl he wondered. Two loud thuds came from the twelve boxes that hit the floor. Mookie whipped the sweat off her brow. She smiled when she saw Nosedive.   
  
"Oh hey Dive did I mention we have a new employee here? Mookie asked  
  
"Nope never told me" Nosedive said.  
  
"Well this is my cousin Rach she's gonna be working with us for a little bit."  
  
Rach walked up to Nosedive and held her hand out "Hey..it's dive right?" Rach smiled. Nosedive shook her hand. He noticed several bruises on her arm but he didn't say anything about it.   
  
"Yeah it's Nosedive but these guys call me dive or whatever you can make out of my name." They both smiled.   
  
Rach went back to the boxes on the floor.   
  
"What do you want me to do with these things, Mook?"  
  
"Just put them on the empty spaces on the shelves" Mookie said  
  
"You're on that Mighty Duck team right? Rach asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I heard about alien ducks playing hockey in Cali but I never thought it was true until Mookie told me about you."  
  
Nosedive Laughs. Mookie you talk about me?   
  
"Nosedive your such a dork." Mookie hit him with a comic book.   
  
They all cracked up.   
  
***************************   
  
"I can't believe Mallory is acting like that!" Duke said disgusted  
  
"She's just being who she is." Wildwing said.  
  
"Nosedive only saved her life she should be greatful instead of being an idiot."  
  
Duke walked out of the room to the gym to relieve some of the stress he had. Tanya and Grin came in a second later.   
  
"Wildwing, aren't you um sick of all this um stupid fighting?" Tanya asked.   
  
"Yeah, I wish it would stop."  
  
"Well wishing will get you no where in life" Grin said.  
  
"You ya know should get everybody in the ready room to ya know have a discussion" Tanya offered.   
  
***************   
  
Nosedive's com goes off in the comic store.   
  
"Nosedive here"   
  
"Dive come back to the pond we're having a meeting."   
  
"Man do I have to?"   
  
"Yes now get your tail over here."   
  
Wildwing's face faded from Nosedive's com.   
  
"Man, guys I gotta go.. I'll be back"   
  
"Cya." The three said.   
  
****************   
  
Nosedive charged down the corridors of the Pond to the ready room. The doors opened and he seen all five team members waiting for him sitting there in silence.   
  
"It's about time you showed up, all you do is mess up." Mallory said   
  
"Ya know what Mallory, I have had it up to here with you and your attitude." Nosedive said.   
  
"Well I'm tired of you screwing up all the time" Mallory said angrily while crossing her arms.   
  
"Me messing up?! Look at yo.." Nosedive was cut off.   
  
"Enough!" Wildwing shouted. "I am tired of you two always fighting like children and I think the rest of the team is too."   
  
Wildwing got several nods and 'uh huhs'.   
  
"Mallory why are you mad at Nosedive he only saved your life." Tanya asked.   
  
"What do you mean he saved my life? I had a perfect shot at Dragaunus but the dimwit rammed into me and fell right on top of me."   
  
"He only did that because Siege was just about to blow a hole right in your side." Duke said.   
  
"What? That can't be true because Wildwing and I had Dragaunus, Grin had Chameleon, Duke and Tanya had Wraith and Nosedive had Siege so he was occupied with Nosedive." Mallory stated.   
  
"Yeah that was right but Siege had launched me away from him and when I looked up his gun was pointed right at you so I got up quickly and got you out of the line of fire." Nosedive said.   
  
Mallory stared at her team mates, and as she watched each one nod their heads in agreement to the story, she had an unexplainable desire to get away. Without saying another word, she turned and stormed out of the room, leaving the others in silence.   
  
"Well, that went well." said Duke, just to break the silence that loomed over them all.   
  
"Give her some time to cool off, she'll be back soon." Wildwing ordered.   
  
While the others remained in the Pond, Mallory was quickly heading far away. At least as far as she could get on foot. She'd decided against driving, knowing that may not be the best thing to do when one was angry. Nosedive, of all her teammates, why Nosedive? The idea of him saving her, made her feel so inferior. After all, she was the military officer, the best trained combat operative in the group, but she needed to be rescued by 'The Kid'. What did that say about her?   
  
She continued her walk throughout the streets of downtown Anaheim. After an hour or two, she began to feel a bit better and tried to find some good in the situation. Maybe she wasn't getting rusty, maybe Nosedive was just growing up, showing more maturity, and becoming a solider. Maybe, but not likely. Finally, Mallory decided to head back to the Pond, knowing the others would begin to worry if she wasn't home soon.   
  
Back at the pond. Duke and Nosedive are in the recreational room watching some television. Duke turned the volume down a little.   
  
"I wonder how Mallory feels right now." Duke said  
  
"Who cares" Nosedive replied.  
  
"Why are you so mad at her?" Duke asked.  
  
"She acts so.. I don't know.. superior to me, like I'm nothing." Nosedive confessed.   
  
"She thinks your the kid of the group and remember she is from the military, performance and success is everything to her. She thinks that you don't do everything you can to accomplish the mission." Duke said   
  
"Man how do you know that stuff."Nosedive asked in awe.   
  
"I was in the Brotherhood we had to analyze everything and I guess I just analyzed how you guys act." Duke smirked.   
  
"Well now I understand a little better why she acts the way she does, now turn the volume back up your making me miss my cartoon show!."   
  
Duke laughed and messed up Nosedive's hair.   
  
*******************   
  
Wildwing was sitting on his bunk thinking about what happened with Mallory and Nosedive. They wouldn't be fighting if I hadn't assigned her to Dragaunus. A knock at his door made him jump. He got up and opened the circular steel door. Tanya was standing there, she was a little dirty but not that much.   
  
"Hey Wildwing you got a minute I want to show you something in the lab." Tanya asked.   
  
"Yeah sure what is it now that your working on?" Wildwing asked.   
  
"Nothing much just a new blaster gun." Tanya said proudly.   
  
The two walked down the corridors of the pond towards Tanya's lab.   
  
"Wildwing.. you've been acting strange is something wrong?" Tanya asked.   
  
"Not really.. It's just that I feel like the team has fallen apart because of my leadership and that Mallory and Nosedive wouldn't be fighting if it wasn't for me." Wildwing lowered his head.   
  
"Believe me those two would be fighting no matter what you do! They are like cat and dog, always trying to bite each others head off." Tanya gave a reassuring smile.   
  
"Yeah I guess your right but I still feel like it was my fault."   
  
The two walked into the lab, a new polished weapon was sitting on a cloth. Wildwing picked it up. It had a silver tint to it which was different because all of their other weapons are white and green. To him it felt a little light to be a weapon.   
  
"Is this it?" Wildwing asked looking at the gun.   
  
"Yeah but I need your help.. what type of puck should it launch regular, ice or exploding?"   
  
"It looks like a special gun so it should have an exploding puck." Wildwing offered.   
  
"Ok then an exploding puck will be it's ammo. Thanks Wildwing you can leave now and let me work." Tanya smiled.   
  
"Good work Tanya." Wildwing complemented and left.   
  
******************   
  
Meanwhile in the Raptor Dragaunus was going on and on about stupid ducks.   
  
"We had them!" Growled an angry Dragaunus.   
  
"I told you we should have came from behind, my liege" Wraith said.   
  
Chameleon and Siege just watched as Dragaunus blow his hunter drones hoping that they were not next.   
  
"Siege why is it that you or the others didn't even scratch a duck?" Dragaunus asked irritated.   
  
"I almost shot that one female, Mallory but the younger one got her out of the way."   
  
"Well almost isn't enough!" Dragaunus yelled.   
  
Dragaunus walked to the control panel of the Raptor.   
  
"What we need is a new approach at the ducks." The seven foot Saurian thought.   
  
"We could take one hostage and threaten them to go back to Puckworld or that duck will get killed." Chameleon piped in.   
  
"That wouldn't work somehow they would find a way to sabotage it." growled Dragaunus.   
  
As Dragaunus was thinking about every little thing that he did to the ducks, the alarms went off.   
  
"Ah what is it now?" Dragaunus asked himself. Siege pressed a couple of buttons to enable the security cameras which Chameleon had suggested a couple weeks back. They saw a human walking around the ship, he had a muscular build. He looked about eighteen or nineteen and hadn't shaved for awhile. Dragaunus told Chameleon to see what he was up to. Chameleon walked down to the exit of the Raptor. I guess I should change into a human...but what human he thought. I know I'll be a butler like I did that one time. Chameleon morphed into an old butler resembling the one on the "Adam's Family". When the doors of the Raptor screeched open he saw the man.   
  
"Do you have an appointment?" Chameleon fooled around like he always did.   
  
"I know how to help you"   
  
Chameleon grew interested. "You know who I am?"   
  
"Yes" said the man roughly."I also know about the ducks who have repeatedly battle you."   
"You should come inside and we'll chit-chat" Chameleon motioned for him to go inside. As   
he walked Chameleon saw the long knife in his back pocket. He wondered if this was a good idea. Morphing back into his original structure he said "I guess I should take you to Dragaunus." Man who is this guy..he comes here knowing where the Raptor is...knowing about Saurians....Ducks... something isn't right. The two walked into the command chamber where Dragaunus had his back turned to them.   
  
"So what did that fool want." He snarled.   
  
"Just to let you know..Lord, I am no fool." The man said angerly.   
  
Dragaunus spun around to look at the stranger.   
  
"What do you want?" Dragaunus asked.   
  
"I know how you can get rid of the ducks..."   
  
******************   
  
Entering the Pond's doors Mallory wondered what she was going to say to Nosedive and the team. Should she just say nothing and play it off or should she say sorry to them. She felt that she had to say sorry but it wasn't going to be easy. Mallory walked in the elevator feeling a little nervous not knowing why. She headed towards Nosedive's room but when she walked into the recreational room she saw who she was looking for.   
  
"Look who finally came back." Duke teased. Mallory ignored him.   
  
"Nosedive could I see you in private for a moment?" Mallory said calmly. "Yeah.. sure." Nosedive said.   
  
The two walked out of the recreational room into the closest unoccupied room they could find. Nosedive's room was closest so they went into there.   
  
"Nosedive.. I know I've been treating you like a kid ever since we got here and I shouldn't have. It's been making me upset and I just made it worse. Just between you and me.. she paused I'm sorry."   
  
"I have never heard you say that word since we got here." He joked "Yeah I'm sorry too I shouldn't have carried on the arguments but hey what can I say.. I can't let someone diss me." Nosedive smiled.   
  
"I understand.. I thought this would be harder for me but it's kinda easy." Mallory admitted.   
  
"So now we can make fun of each other and not get that offended? Nosedive slyly asked.   
  
"Yeah ya idiot." Mallory hit him playfully.   
  
"Oh your going to get it later!" Nosedive warned.   
  
Mallory rolled her eyes at his remark. They both walked out of Nosedive's room back to the recreational room. When they got back they saw Duke asleep on the couch.   
  
"I never knew Duke snores.. I thought that was Tanya.." Nosedive smirked. Tanya walked in. "I do not snore!" Tanya argued.  
  
"Sure ya don't" Nosedive teased.  
  
Wildwing walked into the recreational room surprised to see Mallory and Nosedive laughing.   
  
"Hey Mal, where did you go?"   
  
"I went out to think about the situation. We aren't fighting no more." Mallory smiled at Wildwing and Nosedive.   
  
"Hey Wing, do we have anything planned like a photoshoot or a practice? Nosedive asked his brother.   
  
"Not that I know of, why are you planning of going out?"  
  
"Yeah I thought I'd go by the comic shop for a little bit."  
  
"You've been going there a lot lately" Duke stated.  
  
"Yeah there's nothing wrong with that, well I'm about to leave."  
  
Nosedive turned around and exited the rec. room. He wondered why Duke had said that. Come to think of it he was there every other day. Yeah why was he coming there so much? Well of course.. comics were his life. Then again the comic store was always open and I never went there as much as I do before.. before Rach came here.. Whoa whoa hold it! Me like a human more than a friend. Ha! Never. But he did have to admit it was true that he was coming there more since Rach got there. Nosedive just shook it off as he exited the pond. Moments later Nosedive walked into the comic shop.   
  
"Hey Thrash, Mookie, Rach."   
  
"Hey Dive dude" Thrash said picking up two empty boxes. Thrash put the two boxes in the back of the store.   
  
"Are those new clothes? asked Mookie in amazement.  
  
"Actually yeah." Nosedive said posing  
  
He was wearing dark blue denim baggy jeans with a red nike shirt. Around his neck he had a 'N' that had to stand for Nosedive with diamonds encrusted in it. Thrash came back from the back of the store with a smirk on his face.   
  
"So who's the girl your trying to impress, dude?"  
  
"What? No one" Nosedive looked confused.  
  
"Well you never but new clothes, you only spend it on comics and junk food."  
  
"I only bought some clothes because my old ones were ripped and you guys didn't have no new comics for me to spend my money on."   
  
"What about the necklace?" asked Mookie who was rearranging comics and action figures in the showcase. "I just like it" Nosedive looked down at it smiling.  
  
"Looks expensive." Rach said while she was just sitting on the counter   
  
"It was only three-hundered-seventy-five dollars, will you guys get off my case already? Anyway do you guys wanna do something?"   
  
"You know Thrash and I can't we have to restock and rearrange the store."  
  
"What about you, Rach?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"I don't think so I have to work." Rach said  
  
"No you don't go on have some fun, let him show you the city and get to know each other better, like totally" Mookie said.   
  
"Pleeeeeeease?" Nosedive begged with puppy eyes.   
  
Rach laughed. "Okay dive"   
  
"Bye Rach like have fun" Mookie said.   
  
Nosedive and Rach walked out of the comic shop.   
  
"So where do you want to go?" asked Nosedive.  
  
"I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"You like tacos?"  
  
"You kidding I love tacos!"  
  
"Then we'll go to Taco bell, it's right around the corner"  
  
Nosedive and Rach headed down to Taco Bell.   
  
"Mookie never talked about you weren't you guys close?"  
  
"Yeah we were, are we almost there I'm starving." Rach smiled at him.  
  
Nosedive wondered why Rach had changed the subject so quickly.   
  
"Um yeah it's right around the corner."   
  
Nosedive and Rach walk which seemed forever in silence until they reached Taco Bell. Nosedive held the door open for Rach.   
  
"Thanks." Rach said.   
  
Inside after the two placed their orders they sat down at a booth that was closest to the door.   
  
"Can I ask you a personal question?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"Uh.. Yeah I guess." Rach said uneasy.  
  
Nosedive lifted up Rach's sleeves on her red Adidas long sleeve shirt. He uncovered several bruises on each arm.   
  
"What's that about?" Nosedive asked concerned.   
  
Rach rolled down her sleeves.   
  
"It's nothing" Rach turned her face away from him.   
  
"Girly don't keep secrets from me, I don't like secrets." Nosedive smiled. Rach didn't look up. Nosedive took Rachs chin and made her look at him.   
  
"Come on please tell me, I won't tell anybody." Nosedive looked sincere.  
  
"Alright I guess so, just don't tell anybody.. I fight for money."  
  
Nosedive looked confused.   
"See I fight other people and my ex... Rach pauses. ...my ex and his friends pay money to the winner."  
  
"Why do you do that to yourself?"  
  
"I don't anymore, these are just the remaining bruises."   
  
"Man don't do that no more, you could get seriously hurt... oh crap I sound like Wildwing"   
  
"Who's Wildwing?" Rach asked while finishing her taco.  
  
"He's my big brother, he is very overprotective of me."  
  
"I don't have any brothers or sisters.. I wish I did though." Rach frowned.  
  
"A lot of people who have them wish that they didn't but I'm glad I have my brother, he's cool."  
  
"That's kinda how I feel about Mook, she's like my sister but then again she's not.. ya know what I'm saying?"   
  
"Somewhat, I'm done with my food are you?"  
  
"Yeah so where are we going next?   
  
Nosedive thought about it for awhile. A big sly grin was planted on his face.   
  
"Ever play paintball...?"   
  
**********************   
  
Nosedive walked in the Pond completely filled with an assortment of paint on his clothes. He looked devastated and disappointed.   
  
"Whoa nice coloring, baby bro."   
  
"She...she beat me!"   
  
"Who did?"   
  
"Rach.. my friend we went to play paintball and she never played before but she beat me."   
  
"I see." Wildwing said looking at his clothes. "Well you better change we got a practice in a half hour."   
  
Nosedive went to his room to do so.   
  
*****************   
  
Feeling an unexplainable urge that something wasn't right Nosedive got up of his bunk and headed down to the ready room. He saw Tanya rapidly typing something on Drake 1. Thousands of images shown on the flickering screen. "Tanya is everything alright with Drake 1?"  
  
"Yeah I'm just reprogramming it."  
  
Nosedive still had that unexplainable feeling. He started to roam around the quiet pond to find his other team mates. Wildwings quarters was the first place that he checked out. He knocked on the door twice.   
  
"Wing are ya in there?   
  
The big circular door opened revealing his brother and Duke.   
  
"Hey baby bro, what's up?"  
  
"Is everything okay because I feel really weird, man?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"Yeah everything alright as far as I know, me and Duke were just talking about how Dragaunus hasn't given us any trouble lately. Want to join us?" Wildwing asked.   
  
"No thanks."Nosedive smiled. He left to go back to his room even though that feeling still hovered over him, he ignored it. When he reached his quarters he thought he would sleep it off. Who knew maybe it was just in his mind. He felt like this before on Puckworld and nothing bad had happened. His thoughts were cut off by his comm. It was a phone call from Mookie.   
  
"Nosedive like could you come over to our apartment like right now?" Asked Mookie.   
  
"Yeah.. is everything okay." "Not really I'll like explain when your like over" Mookie hung up.   
  
Nosedive got up off his bunk again and rushed out of the pond. When he got on his duckcycle he wondered what possibly could be wrong. As he sped down the road he thought of some things that could have been wrong. Maybe Mookie and Thrash's comics got stolen or maybe they just want me over. When Nosedive arrived at Thrash and Mookie's apartment. Knowing that it was his friends he just turned the knob. To his surprise it was locked. Yeah I sure am welcome he thought as he knocked.   
  
"Who is it?" Mookie asked from behind the door.  
  
"It's me Nosedive man"  
  
Mookie unlocked and opened the door. Nosedive walked in the room. Mookie shut the door and locked it again.   
  
"What's up with the door being locked? Nosedive asked.   
  
"Here's the story I know, Rach ran back here from I don't know where. She had some blood on her arm and lip. She kept talking about how to lock the door and how something is coming for her. She wouldn't tell me anything else but she asked for you. Is there something that I should know Nosedive?" Mookie asked.   
  
Nosedive was surprised how Mookie talked without her California accent he thought for a bit.   
  
"Not that I know of, why does she want me?" Nosedive strained the word.  
  
"I don't know, go see her she's in her room." Mookie ordered.  
  
Nosedive slowly made his way down the hall to Rach's room. As he knocked he heard muffled crying.   
  
"Who is it?" Rach sniffed.  
  
"It's Dive are you ok?"  
  
Rach opened her door to reveal herself in ripped blue jeans full of mud and some blood. Her white shirt had some tares in it. Her face was muddy and bloody with two tear marks running down her face. She pulled Nosedive in her room and shut the door.   
  
"Girly who did this to you?"Nosedive asked while picking up a hanging piece of her shirt sleeve.  
  
"My ex-boyfriend." Rach choked.  
  
"The one who threw those fights?"   
  
"I have something to tell you about those fights..That was a lie." Rach admitted.  
  
"What? Why did you lie"Nosedive asked.   
  
"I just didn't want you to know the truth about my past." Rach said  
  
"So where did you really get those bruises?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"Ok I'll start from the beginning,   
  
When I was eight my parents got into a car wreck. They died almost instantly, Some police officer told me on the phone. I was told that I had to go live with a close relative. I didn't get no say in where I was going to live. I was chosen to live at my Aunts; Mookies mother. I didn't like it there so I just stayed in my guest room for months on end. I hardly ever ate and had a bathroom in my room so I just sat there on my bed and cried. I had to teach myself to be strong because every time I cried my Aunt would come in my room and think she knew why I was crying.   
  
She didn't know anything about me or my life. She forced me to go out so I went out to clubs. Eventually spent all my time there. Soon I met this guy named Chris. We started dating and he showed me to all of his friends. One day I came over to his apartment and everyone there was doing drugs. I wanted to fit in so I did them too. That night I don't know what happened, all I remember was throwing up, hallucinating and spending the night there. I'm pretty sure that we didn't do anything but I was in his bed when I woke up.   
  
The next day I was still too drugged to go home so I just stayed there again. The day after that Chris made me clean up my mess that I had made and told me that I had to go home because my Aunt was looking for me. Chris gave me a ride home. When I got there my Aunt was screaming stuff at me and I was still a little high I had no clue what she was saying. Then she slapped me and I fell out of my chair right on the floor unconscious.   
  
After that my Aunt and Mookie took care of me and watched me 24-7. I couldn't stand it, I had to get out. So I went to the bathroom and climbed out of the window. I then went to Chris' house. When I opened the door I seen Chris with a knife and this one guy which looked like one of his friends from the other night laying on the floor crying in pain. I stood there in shock. Chris dropped the knife and came running after me. I started running away but I tripped on the steps leading out of the apartments. He took my wrist and dragged me into his livingroom where he had stabbed that guy.   
  
Chris told me not to tell anybody but I told him that I was going to call the police and I reached for the phone. He smacked the phone right out of my hand. He hit me right across my face and told me that he can't let me do that. He got this needle and before I knew it he stabbed me with some yellow junk in my vein. I was out for I don't know how long.   
  
When I awoke I was in the hospital. The doctor asked me if I remembered what had happened and said "no" because I really didn't. The doctor said Noah; the guy that was really stabbed had attacked me and wouldn't stop hurting me. She also said that Chris got him off me and the only way he could stop attacking the both of us was to stab him. By then I remembered the real story so I argued with the doctor but she just said I need some rest and left the room.   
  
I had all these wires connected to me but I felt fine so I just pulled them out. I walked into the bathroom to wash my face. When I saw my face in the mirror I almost screamed, it was covered in bruises and cuts. I wondered why they didn't hurt, then I figured the hospital had given me some antibiotics or something.   
  
When my Aunt and Mookie came in the room I got a quick hug from Mook. My Aunt tried to hug me but I backed off. All I said to her was to get me out of the hospital. She left the room for some reason but right then I didn't care. When my Aunt came back I was in my bed examine my arm. She told me to get my butt up, get my things because I was leaving.   
  
When I got home I told my Aunt and Mook what had happened. They didn't believe me because I was high at the time.. so they thought. They weren't going to help me and I wasn't going to let Chris get away with killing Noah. Later that day I went down to the police station and reported a murder. When they looked into the case they found Chris in jail. I took him to court to put a long story short, I won the case and instead of him having 6 months for a stabbing he got 16 years in prison for murder.   
  
I moved to Cali with Mookie to get away from him and my Aunt. Nosedive, I just wanted to get away that's all I wanted in the world.."   
  
Rach's eyes start to tear up but she whipped them away.   
  
"He broke out of jail Dive, when we were in court he whispered to me that he would find me and hurt me" Rach choked on her sob.   
  
"Oh girly don't worry I'll be here."comforted Nosedive.   
  
Rach reached out to Nosedive for hug.   
  
"Thank you" whispered Rach.   
  
While they were in the hug Nosedive moved his hand down a little. When she let go of him he noticed his right hand was covered in blood.   
"Rach turn around" Nosedive ordered.   
  
  
She turned around, there was a big blotch of dark red blood on her lower back.   
  
"Do you mind if I lift up the back part of your shirt?" Nosedive asked   
  
"I don't mind.. careful it really hurts."   
  
"Oh man how did you get so tore up? Was it Chris?" asked Nosedive concerned.   
  
"I was coming home late from fixing up the comic shop and it was dark. I hated to be alone at night. I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around and saw Chris. I started running trying to lose him because I didn't want to lead him back here. Somehow he caught up with me and pinned me to the ground. He dragged me into an ally. He was like 'I told you that I was going to find you Rach'. He must have seen the terror in my face because he smiled at me evilly. At that point I knew that I had to get away as he pulled out a long knife from his back pocket in his pants. I really don't know how I did it but I pushed him off of me. He wasn't that far away so he swung his knife and slashed my lower back. I wanted to stop because of the pain but I knew if I did he would kill me. I think that he might of tripped because I lost him. Once I knew I lost him I came running back here."   
  
"Why didn't you tell Mookie?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"I didn't want to get her involved because Chris might come after her too."   
  
"So you told me so he could come after me too right?" Nosedive joked. Rach forced a little smile.  
  
"Were going to have to clean you up, where's your bathroom?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
Rach walked out of her room toward the back of the apartment where the bathroom was located.   
  
"This is it." Rach looked in the mirror and frowned at her face. "Man, I really need some make-up"   
  
Nosedive got a wash cloth and turned on the warm water in the sink. He handed it to Rach. She whipped off her face which was mostly full of dirt. Then she washed the cloth off and handed it to Nosedive.   
  
"Could you please do my back?" Rach asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess."   
  
Rach lifted up the back part of what was left of her shirt. Feeling a little uneasy Nosedive whipped the blood and dirt off softy until it was clean.   
  
"Man it looks even worse than before, you might have to get stitches." Nosedive assumed.  
  
"I would if I could but I can't afford anything like that." Rach sighed.  
  
"You wouldn't have to go to the hospital, I'm sure my friend at the Pond could help you."   
  
"You would actually do that for me?" Rach said surprised.  
  
"Yeah it's no trouble."Rach smiled almost forgetting about the trouble that she was in.  
  
"Should we go there now?"Rach asked.  
  
"Yeah that cut might get infected."  
  
Nosedive headed back to the front of the apartment.   
  
"Oh, duh.. I have to change."Rach said looking down at her attire.   
  
Nosedive walked into the livingroom where Mookie was situated on the couch watching MTV.   
  
"Nosedive, is everything okay?; who was chasing her? Mookie asked while putting the TV on mute.  
  
"Yeah everything is alright.. a dog was chasing her." Nosedive lied.  
  
"Why would she get so upset over a dog?"  
  
"Don't ask me.. I don't get women!" Nosedive joked.   
  
Rach came out of her room where she was changing. She had a big red shirt that almost hung off of her, it said Bastian Outerwear on it. The shirt was front tucked into some black flairs.   
  
"Are you ok Rach?" Mookie asked.  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You just looked upset before." Mookie said.  
  
Nosedive looked at what Rach was wearing.   
  
"Is that all you wear is red?" asked Nosedive.  
  
"Yeah it's my favorite color you shoulda known that by now" Rach joked. "Oh Mook we're going to the pond to hang out."  
  
"Whatever." Mookie said.   
  
****************   
  
"Oh man a sports bike?"  
  
"Yeah what's wrong with it?"  
  
"It's just I never been on one before."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a pro at these things."  
  
"Do you have a license?"  
  
"Uh.. not really, I'm 17 but since I'm famous they let me get away with it."  
  
Nosedive got on the bike and patted the seat.   
  
"Come on just hold on tight and nothing bad will happen, promise." he confronted.  
  
"Okay I guess." Rach got on the back of the bike. Nosedive started up the bike and the roar of it made Rach cling to Nosedive.  
  
"Girly you okay?"  
  
"Sorry I'm just nervous.. I though we were moving."  
  
Nosedive hit the petal and felt Rach hold on to him tightly.   
  
"Now we're moving." he shouted over the motor.  
  
"Yeah I noticed" She shouted back.  
  
The ride was short and Rach was thankful of that. When they put the bike away in the garage. Nosedive led rach toward the elevator. He stopped her.   
  
"Oh I forgot.. we gotta keep our headquarters private."   
  
Nosedive took a piece of cloth from his pocket and tied it around Rachs eyes.   
  
"Take my hands."   
  
He held out his hands out to her. She found them and took them into her own. Nosedive walked backwards while heading her towards the elevator. The two had tripped a couple of times before they had reached it. Nosedive accessed the elevator with the 3 digit password.   
  
"We're almost there."   
  
When the doors opened Nosedive took Rach a couple feet from it and took the cloth off her head. The look on Rach's face when she saw Drake one made Nosedive laugh.   
  
"That's Drake one our super computer. Now come on after Tanya checks you out I can show you more if Wildwing doesn't a cow about it."   
  
Rach followed Nosedive toward the lab. They saw Tanya working on something with a blow torch. She looked up at the new person.   
  
"Tanya will you check out her back she might have to get stitches."  
  
"Hi, I'm Rach."  
  
"Hello, come to the infirmary so I can check ya out."  
  
The three headed down to the infirmary.   
  
"So Rach are you and uh Nosedive...?"   
  
"No! ewe Nosedive?.. ewe"   
  
"I'm not that bad." He said hurt.   
  
"I know, I'm just messin'.   
  
She blew a kiss to him. Nosedive pretended to catch it and faint. Tanya watched with confusion and humor. 'Teenagers....' The three arrived at the infirmary.   
  
"Okay lift up the back of your shirt." Tanya ordered.  
  
"See look at the middle of it.. looks infected.  
  
"Yeah it is, was it cleaned?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Tanya took a spray out of a cabinet behind her. She sprayed the infected cut. Since the cut was little over a half of an inch in depth, it needed stitches.   
  
"How did you do this?"   
  
Rach looked at Nosedive who shook his head in approval. She told her the story and when she finished Tanya was just about done with the stitches.   
  
"Wow. So he's still after you?"   
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Well your all done with your stitches and if your ever in trouble call us."  
  
"Is there anything that I shouldn't do with my back?"  
  
"Just don't stretch it you'll know if you are.. you'll feel it."  
  
"Okay thanks Tanya it was nice to meet ya."  
  
The two teenagers walked out of the infirmary deciding on where they wanted to go.   
  
"Oh we gotta go to the rec. room!"   
  
As they headed down to the recreational room they saw Duke walk around the corner toward them. Nosedive saw how Duke squinted his eye at her. I guess he saw something he didn't like about her.   
  
"Hey duke"  
  
"Who's the chick?" Duke asked.  
  
Rach seemed offended but didn't say anything.   
  
"This is Rach."   
  
Rach looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet "hi"   
  
Nosedive wondered why Rach acted so different around Duke.   
  
"Can I see you for a minute, Dive?" Duke pulls Nosedive aside.  
  
"Nosedive what the hell is she doing down here?"  
  
"She had to get stitches on her back."  
  
"So take her to the hospital."  
  
"She doesn't have a lot of money and what is your problem?  
  
"Kid, I seen those kinds of girls.. they are nothing but trouble." he warned.  
  
"Well I don't care and you shouldn't go judge somebody you don't even know."   
  
Nosedive walked off realizing that he just stood up for a human.   
  
"What was that about?" Rach asked.   
  
"Nothing, why didn't you act like yourself?"  
  
"I don't know, there was something odd about him."  
  
"Oh well, come on the rec. room is around the corner."  
  
As they walked Rach felt she had overstayed her welcome. That one duck had an unexplainable force about him. She was intimidated by him..something she never was. Her thoughts were interrupted as Nosedive shook her arm.   
  
"Yo girly ya in there?"  
  
"Huh oh yeah I was just thinking."  
  
"We're here."  
  
Rach was so busy thinking that she didn't even notice the large room in front of her. She saw a chess table right next to a big couch. Then she saw a big screen tv and some stairs in the doorway which read pool/gym. Also she saw an arcade in the corner.   
  
"What do ya think? Nosedive asked.  
  
"Wow it's amazing!" Rach examined.  
  
"Do you really have a pool?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Man your lucky.. my whole house is probably the size of your bathroom!" He laughed. Rach looked at her watch. "Oh man I got to be going."   
  
"Alright I'll take ya home."  
  
"Yay.. the bike" Rach said sarcastically.  
  
When they got back to her and Mookies apartment. Rach stopped and looked at Nosedive.   
  
"Dive, I just wanna say thank you for like ya know protecting me from Chris."   
  
She shuddered at that name. Nosedive took her in his arms and was careful of her back.   
  
"I won't let anything happen to ya girly" He whispered in the hug. They let go of each other. "I know Dive well I better go in or Mookie might worry." She smiled and walked into her house. Nosedive walked out of the apartment complex hallway. 'No no no no no I can't like her.. I won't like her she's my friend and nothing else'. Inside her apartment that she shared with Mookie, Rach felt the same way. 'No Rach he is a duck, you don't go liking other species. Even though if he is really nice, smart, caring, no ,no, god what are we going to do with you Rach'   
  
****************   
  
--3 hours after the practice--   
  
The warmness of the Pond at night had brought Wildwing out to the rec. room's couch. He couldn't stand it being that warm while he slept. Then his thoughts got the best of him. He was slowly missing his brother. He was hanging out with his friends a whole lot more than him. That is how it was on Puckworld when they were younger. He hated not being with his brother. Someday he knew he had to let him go..He was becoming an adult. "Wildwing?" Mallory said softly.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on Wildwing I know that look when something's troubling you."  
  
"It's Nosedive he's growing up way too fast."  
  
"Don't worry you guys will always have that bond that you have." Mallory comforted.  
  
"I'm afraid that I might.. I might lose him mentally."  
  
"He looks up to ya Wing, in his eyes your Drake Ducaine."  
  
"Really think so?"  
  
"I know so, now go to bed we have a game in the morning." Wildwing smiled.  
  
He and Mallory walked back to their bunks. Somehow Mallory seemed to know just what to say when it needed to be said.. when she wasn't being the hothead that she usually was.   
  
***************   
  
As always Tanya was working in her lab. She was somewhat feeling sorry for herself because she didn't have anybody. Man I wonder if I was still at Puckworld if I would have somebody. I guess it's kinda useless here on earth. All the guys are interested in Mallory. She felt a warmness on her shoulder realizing it was someone and she turned around. Surprised she saw Duke. He wasn't in his usual purple attire instead he had a white cotton T-shirt on and some flannel pants.   
  
"Hey there kiddo, can you help me with something? If your not busy."   
  
"Yeah sure what is it?" She asked.   
  
"Ya see my shoulder it's been bugin' me could ya check it out?"   
  
"No problem."   
  
Duke lifted up his shirt sleeve to let Tanya see it. Tanya had felt the entire shoulder trying to find out what was wrong. After awhile she knew why Duke's shoulder was hurting him.   
  
"You have subluxation in your shoulder." Seeing the look on Duke's face she said it in better terms. "Your shoulder is partially dislocated."  
  
"Should I uh push it back into place?"  
  
"No! That'll cause more pain. The uh way you heal it is to uh get a sling on it. You'll uh have to take off your shirt for me to put the sling on, Duke"  
  
Listening to Tanya he took his shirt off and awaited for her to put the sling on him. The way she hesitated putting it on made it seem like she was scared to touch him. When she was done with the sling he put his shirt back on and noticed that the pain wasn't as bad.   
  
"Is there anything else I need to do with my shoulder?" asked Duke.   
  
"Yeah you have to do some cartio exercises."   
  
"Uh could you help me with that tomarrow because I have no clue what that is."   
  
"Sure now go to bed you look tired." Tanya ordered.   
  
"You too now come on." Duke ordered back.   
  
****************   
  
'What the hell?' Rach was woke uruptly by a pounding at her front door. She winced at the blinding light from her lamp she turned on. Walking out of her room she noticed Mookie asleep on the couch. How could she sleep though that knocking? Opening the door she noticed a note on the other side of the door. She froze in her tracks when she read the note. It read:   
  
Don't think you can hide from me. I know where you live and I'm probably watching you right now. Sometime sooner or later I will find you and kill you. I could kill you right now but I just want to scare the hell out of you baby. Chris   
  
She cringed at her old nickname from him. What am I going to do. 'If your ever in trouble call us.' Tanya's words flew though her head. Her decision was final, she called the ducks.   
  
"Hello?" Moaned Nosedive.   
  
"Dive? It's me Rach.. I'm sorry it's so late but I need your help. Chris came to my house and left me a threat note."   
  
"What? When?" concerned coated his voice.   
  
"Just now..what should I do?"   
  
"Hold on I'll be right there." He hung up the phone. Rach decided to get dressed assuming that she was in her star pajamas. In a hurry she threw on some things that were on her floor. She had just got done combing her hair when she heard Nosedive knock on her door. Apparently she left the door unlocked because he had opened it.   
"Hey are you okay?" Nosedive asked.  
  
  
"A little, I'm scared Dive."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"If he knows where I live.. where do I go?"  
  
"You should come to the Pond it's probably the safest place you could go."   
  
Nosedive offered. "Are you sure.. some people don't like me."  
  
"That's only Duke."  
  
"Okay as long if it's alright with your brother."  
  
"It will be, now come on your favorite ride is waiting." Nosedive joked.  
  
Rach wrote a note for Mookie so she wouldn't worry about her when she woke up. The two were at the Pond in about half the time than before. There wasn't any traffic at this time of night even in California. This time he didn't blindfold her since she was going to stay there for awhile. When the elevator reached the bottom of the Pond 3/5 of his team were at drake 1.   
  
"Nosedive where were you?" snapped his brother.  
  
"Rach needed me." He stepped out of the way so they could see her.  
  
"Rach are you okay?" Tanya asked.  
  
"Chris left me a note on my door." She showed her the note.   
  
"Who's Chris." Mallory asked.  
  
"The dude who's trying to kill her." Nosedive answered.  
  
Tanya passed the note to Wildwing and Mallory. As they read it their expressions were showing shock and a mixture of sadness toward Rach.   
  
"Can she stay with us until everything is safe?" Nosedive asked his brother.  
  
"Since she's already here I guess not but you can't stay here permanently." He told Rach.  
  
"Come on I'll show ya your room." Nosedive said.  
  
The two teens walked off to the guest room where Rach was going to stay. She felt a little uneasy staying there. They had reached the room, it was really white like a hospital is. A regular white bed right above it a clock on the wall. There was a white table by the bed with a phone resting on it. She got a kick out of the Mighty Duck poster.   
  
"Welcome to your room, girly!"  
  
"It's so.."  
  
"Magnificent, Awesome, Beautiful?" Nosedive added.  
  
"No..white." Rach joked.  
  
"Well I guess you need to get your beauty sleep because you need it!" Nosedive joked and stepped out of the way from a playful fist.  
  
"You should look in the mirror, Dive." She smirked while her door closed. She soon had drifted off to sleep but was rudely awakened by a phone call.   
  
****************   
  
Drake 1's piercing alarm went off though the Pond. When all the ducks arrived at the Ready Room they saw Dragaunus' face on the screen.   
  
"Hello ducks, I have a friend..." He was cut off by Nosedive.  
  
"That's a first."Nosedive laughed.  
  
"Shut up you, you won't be laughing for long" he warned. "I have a friend here who would like to speak to one of you." Dragaunus chuckled.   
  
"I would like to speak to you, Nosedive." A dirty looking man appeared on the screen.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I believe Rach has told you about me?"  
  
"No she hasn't, I don't know you"  
  
"Oh really does Chris her ex-boyfriend ring a bell?"  
  
"You...your that murderer."  
  
"No crap, now listen to me or else she dies."  
  
"Yeah that funny because she's here at the Pond."  
  
"Oh is she? Get up now!" The man shouted to the floor. On the screen they all saw a semi-councious Rach being held by the arm.   
  
"Now your going to hand yourselves over to Dragaunus or else she gets killed."  
  
"Nosedive.. don't come.. please! Rach said weakly.  
  
"Shut up!" Chris smacked Rach and let go of her arm. She fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Nosedive ordered.  
  
"Just remember what I told you..duck."  
  
Drake 1's screen went blank.   
  
"Tanya did you track that call?"  
  
"Yeah they were calling from the abandoned iron factory"  
  
Noticing the look on his brothers face, he wanted to do whatever it took to save his friend. He put his hand down on Nosedive's shoulder.   
  
"It'll be okay dive we'll get her back." Wildwing comforted. Nosedive looked down at the floor.   
  
"Yeah Wing I really hope so." Nosedive said doubtfully. 'But I thought she was here' Nosedive thought. I wonder what had made her leave.   
  
"Yo are we going to get her or what?"Nosedive asked.  
  
"Of course but it's a trap, kid" Duke said.  
  
"That never stopped us before..."Nosedive continued.  
  
"Everyone be careful." Wildwing ordered.  
  
They all headed down to the migrator. During the trip no one said a word to another . They could all feel the tension in the vehicle   
  
*****************   
  
After Chris' little talk with Nosedive Rach was thrown into a prison cell in the Raptor. She was sitting on the cold floor holding her knees up to her chest. She was thinking about everything that had happened and how most of it was hell. I shouldn't have even involved Nosedive. I know Chris will kill me either way if the ducks come or not. Dragaunus is going to capture the ducks and it will be all my fault. I wish I was in the car with my parents so none of this would have happened. I would be resting with my parents and Mookie and everyone else could live a happy life not worrying about me. Rach let out a little sob. As hard as she tried not to cry she couldn't stop. She heard footsteps coming from outside her cell. The person had some keys that went to the lock. He opened the door and walked up to Rach kneeling. For a second she was relieved and thought it was Nosedive but the aroma of the man stung her nose. She knew that cheap cologne smell anywhere. Chris took his hand and put some hair that was in her face behind her ear. "Rach I had such big plans for you but you had to go put me in jail. Now why did you do that? I thought we loved each other"   
  
"I never loved you" She snapped. "Why the hell did you kill Noah?"  
  
"He never paid me back my money for the drugs."  
  
"That is no reason to kill someone"  
  
"Oh believe me I killed more people than that." Chris assured. "Your going to be next honey, now come on people are waiting."   
  
Chris picked her up and threw her over his back. She wanted to get away from him but she was too weak so she just stayed still. She noticed he had something in his hand and before she knew it a green light was surrounding them and they appeared outside of the Raptor. He dropped her on her knees. When her eyes focused she saw Nosedive and his team. She shook her head to Nosedive to tell him to leave. He just stared at her and Chris. His eyes were focused on his hand.   
  
"Put the knife down, dude" Nosedive ordered looking at the knife in Chris' hand.  
  
"Not until you six surrender yourselves to Dragaunus."  
  
"No!"Rach shouted.  
  
Chris put his hand over her mouth.   
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Chris asked angrily. He suddenly pulled his hand away from her mouth and looked at it. There were six teeth marks in his hand.   
  
"Now your really asking for it." As he shook his hand.   
  
Wildwing had wondered where Wraith and The Chameleon were. We could take the three out but Chris might harm Rach. On the search for a way to get around Chris, he noticed Chameleon on top of a side building pointing a gun right a them. Wildwing almost on an instant with his pucklauncher in his armor. He shot the gun right out of Chameleon's hand.   
  
"Hey what do you think your doing?" Chris snarled.  
  
"If your trying make a deal with us O want none of my team to be harmed in the process."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Chris looked at Dragaunus who told Wraith and Chameleon to get back down on the ground with his communicator. Two green shimmers appeared right by Rach which caused her to jump. Then she remembered the knife at her throat.   
  
"Now hand yourselves over to Dragaunus."   
  
"Die you no good sack of feathers!" Out of no where Siege fired upon the ducks with his laser gun. The ducks returned fire. Soon everybody was fighting except Chris, Rach, and Nosedive. The duck watched in fear as Chameleon bumped into Chris causing his knife to cut her. He had dropped her on her head knowing what he had did. Chris was starring at Rach on the ground not paying attention. Unable to control his feelings and actions, Nosedive pinned Chris to the ground. He was punching Chris like crazy. His last punch made him black out. "That was for Rach and all the trouble you caused her." Nosedive took some rope and tied Chris up. He ran towards Rach, he noticed the battle still raging so he carried her to safety; in-between two smaller buildings. Nosedive checked the cut on her throat. He was sure that she was dead by the way Chris had cut her but to his surprise she had a pulse. Her neck was bleeding but not that bad. The others had crowded around the two. Tanya got on the other side of Rach.   
  
"She has a pulse and she's bleeding a little." Nosedive informed.   
  
Captain Klegghorn came up to the ducks not noticing Rach.   
  
"Who took out Chris?"   
  
"I did" Nosedive said standing up.   
  
"Good work, kid you caught the most wanted murderer in eight states. We're going to hold an award ceremony, can you come?"   
  
"I don't know, I'll have to see how she is." Nosedive moved out of the way to show Rach on the ground.   
  
"Holy donuts let me get some paramedics."   
  
The five foot red headed man ran toward his cop car. In about a minute the paramedics were there loading up Rach in the truck. Nosedive ran up to the truck.   
  
"Can I go with you guys?"   
The guy nodded and Nosedive jumped in. Nosedive watched the guys plug her up to three machines. "Is the cut really that bad?"   
  
"No just a precaution."  
  
"Why is she alive, I mean she has a cut on her neck.."  
  
"It's not that deep of a cut and it looks like she got her muscle cut not her pipes."  
  
Nosedive was relived to hear that.   
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?" The paramedic asked.  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
***************   
  
Thirty minutes later, Rach was situated in the hospital bed with Nosedive at her side. His comm went off. He saw his brother on the screen.   
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"So far, yeah."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah Wing, I'm fine." Even though he wasn't because he felt like it was all his fault. "I didn't get a chance to see the fight, what happened?"   
  
"The same, we battled until they ran away but we managed to hurt Siege."  
  
"Cool, is everyone okay over there?"  
  
"Mallory's a little bruised up but that's it.. do ya want us to come over there Dive?"  
  
"Nah I'm fine"  
  
"Are you going to that award thing?"  
  
"If she's okay."  
  
"Come on dive this is a great honor for you ya shouldn't miss it"  
  
Wildwing sound like he was ordering him not to miss it instead of telling him.   
  
"Okay I guess but what about Ra..."  
  
"She'll be fine isn't she Mookies' cousin?   
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Then Mookie will be there don't worry."  
  
"Well I got to go Wing, cya."  
  
They both closed their comms. He really didn't have to go but he didn't feel like talking to his brother at that moment. Nosedive stayed there for 3 hours until the nurse told him he had to leave. Nosedive slowly walked home thinking about how it was his fault but another part of him thought he wasn't to blame, it was Chris. Why would he pull a knife on someone as nice as her. There goes that caring feeling again. He was having enough trouble in his head already he didn't need anything else in it. He looked at his watch, man what time is that award thing I didn't stick around long enough to find out. He pressed a few buttons on his comm to call Klegghorn. 'Come on ya leprechaun...'   
  
"Klegghorn."   
  
"Yea hey I didn't know where this honor thing is."  
  
"It's 3:00pm at Anaheim Park."  
  
Nosedive looked at his watch again, it was 12:47pm.   
  
"Alright I'll be there soon."   
  
He closed his comm. Drops of rain were starting to hit his head. Crap. The pond was five minutes away so what the heck? A good jog wouldn't hurt. When he got to the Pond he was greeted by Phil. Oh great.   
  
"Nosedive babe!"  
  
"What Phil." He sighed  
  
"You know what you did? I'll tell you what you did! You caught a murderer which will give us great publicity!"   
  
"Always thinking of others aren't you?" Nosedive joked.  
  
"Don't you know what this means? I'll ...We'll be rich!"  
  
"Whatever." Nosedive walked away to go freshen up for the award. After his shower he was choosing his wardrobe. 'Hmm clothes..clothes'   
  
He looked in the back of his closet amazed at all the clothes he had.   
  
"Man we're did I get this stuff?"   
  
He saw some black leather pants which he liked, a red think sweater which he was unsure about, some clothes from Puckworld which brought some memories. Then he saw what he was searching for, a black suit with fire running up from the bottom of the jacket. He grinned. It reminded him of the time they were invited to the sports awards. Wildwing had a fit when he noticed it on him. He wore it to the awards and had really embarrassed his brother. When the team won and everyone went up and gave their thanks Nosedive had grabbed the mike and spoke to the fans, sports players and the television about who's tux was better. The cheers' for Nosedive were louder which made him grin evilly at his brother when they walked off stage. He jumped when he felt a hand on his back.   
  
"Nosedive you awake, kid?" The older duck asked.  
  
"Oh yeah I was just thinking about last years sports awards." He replied.  
  
"You do know it's 2:00 right?"  
  
He looked at his watch.   
  
"It's at 3:00 I have plenty of time."  
  
"Yea I know. That was pretty brave of you to take him on."  
  
"I had to."  
  
"Is she okay?" Even though Duke really didn't care that much.  
  
"Yeah he cut a muscle in her neck that's all."  
  
"That's good well do you want us to come to the award?"  
  
"Whatever ya like."  
  
******************   
  
At the police award in the park it was now 2:58pm but they started already. The mayors of several cities were there. Along with police from other states. Nosedive was seated up on stage with ten other people. He saw about fourteen cameras pointed his way. Then he saw a weird looking red wire around a poll that was attached to a truck. Woah..live t.v. Then the speech went on. "We are here to honor a very brave young man.. Nosedive Flashblade. If it wasn't for him Chris Sanders would still be walking the streets. He had killed around fifteen people this year mostly for drug related crimes. This brave man has saved one life and who knows how many others. So we honor him with this." The man held up a gold plague about the size of his head. Nosedive remembered it was his cue to go up there. He got up and tried to walk calmly but failed and tripped over a sticking out board. He managed to stay up and not fall to the ground. When he took the award he was blinded with lights. Glad I got antiperspirant on..   
  
"Man what can I say. I don't really deserve this so I dedicate this to all the people who were harmed by Chris. Especially my friend Rach who is in the hospital right now. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have even known Chris. Thank you."   
  
He raised his hand to the crowd and sat down. He looked at his brother who was looking really proud of him. The ceremony only lasted for about fifteen minutes but Nosedive loved every minute of it. All these people cheering and thanking him. When it was over Nosedive was swarmed with news reporters. Tons of questions were thrown at him. Nosedive tried to get them to shut up.   
  
"Hey....hey.....hey yo shut up! I would be more than glad to answer your questions but now I have to go see my injured friend. So call Phil our manager for an opening for an interview.. so would ya leave me alone?"   
  
The news reporters stood blankly and all ran over to Phil. Nosedive grinned at Phil's face. He walked over to his teammates. Wildwing put an arm around his brother.   
  
"Dive I'm proud of what you did."  
  
"Yeah I mean the people deserved that award."  
  
"Well I'm going to go check on Rach at the hospital."  
  
"Alright tell her we said hope your feeling okay." Wildwing ordered.  
  
"Kay."  
  
Nosedive walked over to the parking lot and got his bike. He was off in a second heading toward the hospital. When he got to Rach's room he saw Mookie and Thrash. Mookie gave him a hard look.   
  
"Yeah that was some dog." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Mookie..I.."  
  
"Don't even say anything you lied to me."  
  
"But she didn't want you to know!" He bellowed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mookie asked.  
  
"I didn't want him to tell you Mook." Rach choked.  
  
The two were so busy arguing that they didn't even notice Rach up watching them.   
  
"She didn't want me to tell ya because Chris might have came after you."   
  
Mookie looked at Rach who then nodded at Rach.   
  
"Man I see how it is.. no one can't even say hi to me."   
  
Mookie went over by Rach and gave her a hug along with Thrash.   
  
"You could have told me. I dought Chris would have hurt me."  
  
"Just didn't want that to happen to ya, girl" Rach smiled. "I'd rather have Nosedive get hurt." She joked.  
  
"Hey uh guys could I speak to her alone for a minute?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"I guess but you got one minute." Mookie ordered.  
  
The two headed out of the room. Nosedive walked over to Rach and gave her a quick hug.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? You saved me!"  
  
"You still got hurt though when I promised you wouldn't."  
  
"Dive there was nothing that you could have done to change this little cut on my neck. Besides it will go away in a week or two"   
  
"I have a question.. Why did you leave the pond?" Nosedive asked.   
  
"I got a phone call from 'you' to meet you outside of the Pond and when I got out there. I saw an imitation of you. When I got in arms reach of 'you' ya changed into this little nasty looking lizard. He grabbed me by my arm and a green light went over us. Then I was with Chris in that ship."   
  
"Oh man."   
  
"Yeah but at least I'm here now with ya... the real you."   
  
She reached up for a hug from him. 'Man this human thing wouldn't be that bad would it?'   
  
'Copywrite Rach Lonestar 01'   
  
Thank ya for reading this please R&R I would really like to know what you guys thought of it, Even if you thought it sucked.. :(  



End file.
